A common situation is that a second optic fiber connector lies on a mother card or mother board that is fixed on a support, while a first connector lies on a daughter card or daughter board that can be slid along the support to a final position at which the first connector has fully mated with the second connector. A latch holds the daughter board in its fully installed position on the support. Because of accumulation of tolerances, the daughter board may continue to move forward after the first and second connectors are fully mated, until the daughter board is latched in place. It would be useful if the system could accommodate a range of fully installed daughter board positions while allowing limited movement of optic fibers of the two connectors towards each other to fully mated optic fiber positions. This should be accomplished in a system wherein a first connector frame is fixed to the daughter board.